


The Devil's Night Out

by onewritergirl47



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fic-vember, Lucifer and Chloe get married, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe are getting married, so Amenadiel and Dan throw him a bachelor party. There's only one problem. They broke the one rule Chloe had for the evening.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	The Devil's Night Out

If you had told Lucifer Morningstar five years ago that he would be getting married, he would have looked at you like you were crazy. He was the Devil, for Christ's sake! You can't tie down the Devil! Living in Los Angeles, he had the freedom he always wanted. He was finally free. Plus, he owned the most popular nightclub in LA aka Lux. For five years, it was a nonstop party of drugs, booze, and sex. It was everything he could have ever wanted. This was of course until he had met the Detective. That was when his world turned upside down. She was the only one who was immune to his charms. She was a mystery that he had spent the last five years unraveling and he never wanted to stop.

Sometimes he could hardly believe that they had made it this far. They had survived poisonings, killers, kidnappings, and all the celestial drama that came with his family. Not to mention, there was the Detective learning who he truly was after all this time. He was surprised she hadn't realized it sooner. He was more surprised when she saw him and loved him regardless. She had fallen in love with the Devil, but more importantly the man she had come to know as her partner. She made him realize he wasn't a monster. That he deserved to be loved and by her nonetheless. 

Now, they were a week away from their wedding and having their respective bachelor/bachelorette parties. Chloe knew how crazy Lucifer could get when partying, so she considered his bachelor party to be no exception. She only gave him one rule for the night: no strippers/strip clubs. He promised, being a Devil of his word. It was his bond after all. However, he wasn't the one needing the rule. Dan and Amenadiel had put themselves in charge of his bachelor party. Lucifer had constantly reminded them of the Detective's words, only to be brushed off at all costs. Now, he stood in the lobby of Lux, waiting for them to pick him up for the party. 

It wasn't long until Dan and Amenadiel strode through the front doors of Lux. 

"Luci! Ready for your bachelor party?" Amenadiel asked, pulling the man in for a hug. 

"As ready as I will ever be Brother. Okay, that's enough of that." Lucifer stated, as he pried himself out of the hug. "Hello to you Detective Douche."

"Hey man. So congrats. Oh, Amenadiel said we had to blindfold you," Dan explained, as he held up the white cloth he had been hiding. 

"Brother, I love being blindfolded as much as the next person, but I would rather be doing this with the Detective. You are my brother after all. Besides, Detective Douche is not exactly my type." 

"Luci, is your mind ever not in the gutter? Besides, the blindfold is to keep where we are going a surprise." 

"Oh well, then go ahead by all means. Please do keep in mind the rule that the Detective gave me for this evening." 

"Trust me man. You are going to love this," Dan stated, slapping the man on the back before blindfolding him. 

Lucifer could not freaking believe them. He had given them both explicit instructions. The Detective had given him one rule for the evening. There was to be no strippers or strip clubs. This was a rule he had no trouble following. He had no interest in those types of things anymore. Only now, he found himself face to face with one of LA's most prominent strip clubs. Detective Douche and Amenadiel were going to pay for this. 

"What part of no strippers and strip clubs did you two not understand Brother?" Lucifer asked angrily, pointing to the club's neon sign. 

"C'mon man. It was my idea, not Amenadiel's. Plus, I thought you loved this kind of stuff," Dan admitted, not letting Amenadiel take the fall.

"In case you haven't noticed Daniel, I am not the same Devil that I was five years ago. The only woman I wish to see in any form of undress is the Detective." 

"Okay, that was too much information. So, what exactly do you propose we do tonight?" 

"Gentlemen, how do you feel about Vegas?"


End file.
